


Lavender

by iwillpaintasongforlou



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: (but like a sweet caretaking daddy not an aggressive daddy), (but like good tears), Age Play, Barebacking, Bottom Louis, Butt Plugs, Daddy Harry, Daddy Kink, M/M, Overstimulation, Rimming, Top Harry, basically harry loves the FUCK out of louis and takes care of him in every way possible the end, little louis, louis crying during sex, pacifier use
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-07
Updated: 2014-10-07
Packaged: 2018-02-20 05:27:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2416562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iwillpaintasongforlou/pseuds/iwillpaintasongforlou
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis' safe place, Harry has come to discover with him, is when he's small. Some people might find it strange that loud, bossy, sassy Louis has a soft stuffed bunny that he likes to hold, or that his favorite present Daddy's ever given him is a pretty blue soother. To Harry and his beautiful boy, though, it's just another quiet night at home.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lavender

**Author's Note:**

> Well this is new for me on a lot of counts but my panel of bottom Louis lovers and kink enthusiasts assured me with a series of dozens of screeching comments that it's worthy of posting, so I hope you all enjoy!

Harry never really foresaw himself being called ‘Daddy’ in anything but the traditional sense. He’d always known he’d wanted kids, that strong caretaking instinct inside of him delighting at the prospect of having little versions of him and his soulmate running around and needing him to look after them. When he’d fallen in love with Louis- that is, the instant he’d seen Louis- that desire only got stronger. Forget about science, Harry would find a way to have little ones with Louis and love them with every fiber of his being.

He never anticipated that Louis would be the one to call him Daddy, though.

It had started with whispered conversations late at night, where lofty recitations of hopes and dreams got tangled up with breathy confessions of deep, dark secrets. “Sometimes when we’re having sex, I almost call you Daddy,” Louis breathed one such night. “The way you take care of me makes me feel safe, and I- I want to call you Daddy.”

Harry probably could have handled it better in those early days, because asking Louis a million questions that even Louis didn’t know how to answer yet probably didn’t help much. They got better at it, though, together, looking things up when they had to and mostly just talking things through until they found all of their little quirks and boundaries. They got to know each other again, in this new, unexplored territory.

Louis discovered that he liked being taken control of, liked being pinned down and trusting that Harry would give him what he needed. Harry discovered that he liked to be in charge, to take all of Louis’ stress away and just make him feel good. Louis found out that Harry always came a little harder when Louis was calling him Daddy. Harry found out Louis would cry sometimes when Harry was doing extra well at pleasing him.

And together they found out that maybe it wasn’t just about the sex. Sometimes Louis felt small and there was no other word for it. Sometimes -almost all of the time- Louis wanted to be surrounded by soft things like pillows and fuzzy blankets and, eventually, when he let himself admit it, stuffed toys. When he felt very small, sometimes Louis liked to suck on his thumb, and that was perfectly okay.

He was still Louis. He was still loud and vibrant and bossy and brash and he was still a pain in the ass the vast majority of the time. He was still Louis. It’s just that sometimes he was little, and that was okay. That was his safe place, Harry came to discover, and that was perfectly okay.

Harry was getting better at being a daddy every day. Not once did he ever shy away from anything that Louis asked for. Not once did he even want to, because to him, these were just new ways for him to make Louis happy. Little or big, he just wanted to make Louis happy.

That’s why he always tried to go above and beyond to find new things to do to take care of him, like the day he came home with a little box all wrapped up with a bow on top and presented it to Louis as they finished up dinner. Louis didn’t think much of it at first- Harry had more money than he knew what to do with and he hadn’t been able to go a week without buying Louis _something_ in the nearly two years they’d been together. But then the animated, gender-neutral print of baby giraffes and elephants and monkeys on the wrapping caught his eye and he looked to Harry with interest.

“What’s this?” he asked curiously, taking the box  and turning it over in his hands, tracing the little animals with his fingerprint. “For me?”

“Of course it’s for you, babe,” Harry smiled, cleaning up their plates. He could see Louis getting littler and littler the longer he looked at the present, and it made him glow with pride. He knew just how to send Louis under, just how to encourage him to enter that safe space where he could just be happy and let Harry care for him. Harry reached over to run his thumb across the blush on Louis’ cheek. “You got it, or you need my help?”

Louis shook his head. “I’ve got it.” So Harry sat back and waited while Louis worked the bow off and tore at the wrapping paper, finally revealing a plain box out of which tumbled a baby blue pacifier. Louis looked up with wide eyes. “Daddy-?”

“I know you tried out pacifiers from the store before, but they hurt your teeth, because they were too small, right?” Harry explained, only a little nervous. “Well I was looking it up online, and I saw where you can get, like, bigger sizes. For big little boys. So I got you one, I figured you could try it out and see if it’s better?”

There was one stunned moment where Louis just stared up at Harry before he moved to pop it right in his mouth.

Harry caught his wrist before it can get there, laughing a little in shock. “Hold on, baby, let me wash it off first, yeah? We don’t know what kind of germs are in that box. Don’t want to get sick.”

Louis huffed quietly in impatience, but sat and waited while Harry took the paci into the kitchen and washed it off at the sink. By the time he returned, Harry found Louis with his mouth open, eyes laser focused on the blue plastic in his hands and stretching his neck out eagerly until Harry finally got close enough to put the pacifier between Louis’ lips.

He was sucking away at once, eyes crinkling in a delighted smile as he pulled Harry close in a hug and nuzzled into his stomach. “You like it?” Harry asked, relieved. A nod. “It fits okay?” Another nod. “Happy boy?” Louis stood and wrapped his arms around Harry’s neck until Harry picked him up properly, squeezing his arms and legs around his daddy in a tight hug that was as good as any yes.

That’s sort of how the whole night goes, all of Harry’s inquiries answered with nods and nuzzles instead of words. Louis’ just too delighted with his new soother to give it up, even to talk to Daddy. Harry just cuddles him close and understands. Louis had gotten very small very fast tonight, and sudden reluctance to remove the paci or no, this was a good thing. Small meant safe. Small meant happy. Harry could just hold him close and enjoy that knowledge.

It _was_ starting to wear on him a little, though, when hours and hours have gone by and he’s still yet to get actual words out of Louis. They’ve gotten ready and are tucked into bed, Louis in his pajama bottoms and no shirt and Harry naked as usual, and still nothing. The only break in Louis’ happy sucking had been when he’d brushed his teeth in record time and then put it right back in.

“Baby,” Harry said as they lay side by side in the soft light from the bedside table. His words were sing-song, drawing the syllables out longer than necessary. “Can you take your paci out for me?” Louis just blinked back at him, unconvinced, and gave it a few more sucks. “I’m glad you like it, I am. I’ll buy you as many as you want, one in every color. I still want to hear your voice, though, baby.”

A thoughtful pause, then Louis hooked his finger through the loop and pulled it from his mouth with a pop. “I love you, Daddy,” he said sweetly, before promptly returning the paci to his mouth.

Harry sighed and lay down beside Louis, all stretched out on his side with his head propped up on his hand so he could look at Louis properly. “I love you, too. Starting to think you love that thing more than me, though.”

Louis made an offended sound around the paci and pops it out once more to say, “No, Daddy, never.” His face was crushed. “I like- I like having it in my mouth, makes me feel small. Not if it makes you upset, though, I don’t want it.”

He thrust the hand holding the offended item towards Harry’s chest and released, leaving Harry to catch it as it tumbled to the bed between them. “That’s not what I meant at all, sweetheart,” he soothed, tugging Louis closer and tangling their legs together. Harry leaned in to lay a soft kiss on his lips, red from all the sucking. “Just wanted to hear your voice, see your pretty mouth. You can have it back, though, baby, wouldn’t dream of taking it away from you.”

It took a moment of Louis looking at Harry uncertainly before he parted his lips a little and let Harry put the pacifier back in, sucking on it eagerly with a look of relief. “Thank you, Daddy,” he said around it, voice very small but very happy.

“You look so cute like that,” Harry said fondly, leaning forward and giving the front of the paci a kiss, too. “So little. My good little boy.”

Louis mewled just like Harry knew he would, and when Harry leaned in for another pseudo-kiss he could feel Louis half-hard against his hip. His own cock twitched in answering interest, and he rolled his hips against Louis testingly, watching the way Louis’ eyes fluttered shut and he hummed through his nose.

“Bet you’d spit that thing out in a second if Daddy gave you something better to suck on,” Harry teased wickedly. Louis’ jaw went slack instantly and his eyes went wide, flicking down to Harry’s crotch eagerly. Harry just laughed. “Not right this minute, love. Might have a go at you, though. Would you like that? Hmm? Want Daddy to get you off while you suck on your paci?”

“Daddy,” Louis whispered, which was more than answer enough.

Harry rocked back on his heels and reached down to slide Louis’ bottoms off so he was naked too, exposing his hardening length as it flopped against Louis’ tummy. He tossed the clothing aside and reached out to run his fingers down from tip to base a few times, pressure just right to work Louis up further without actually giving him what he needed. After the fourth or fifth time Louis was making needy little noises, hands clenching in the sheets with restraint.

He was starting to get distressed, which wasn’t Harry’s goal tonight. “Where’s your stuffie?” he asked, looking around for the soft purple bunny that Louis was so fond of. “You wanna hold her while Daddy takes care of you? Give you something for your hands?” Louis lit up at the suggestion and nodded, just as Harry spotted a lavender ear peeking out from behind the pillows. He plucked out the stuffed animal and handed it to Louis, who wrapped it up eagerly in his arms and held on tight, peering around it at Harry with wide eyes and paci working away between his lips.

Now that that’s taken care of, Harry drifted his attention south a little farther, to where Louis’ cock lay patient and now fully hard. There may not be a part of him that wants a pacifier in the way that Louis does, but that doesn’t mean he’s unfamiliar with the sensation of gagging to have something in his mouth. Louis has a short cock, but thick, and Harry thought that if he could spend every waking moment with it in his mouth he could probably die a very happy man.

He stopped trying to fight it after a long second of admiration and ducked his head down to take Louis into his mouth.

Harry loves the feel of it in his mouth, having the familiar weight of Louis resting on his tongue as he bobs up and down. He could feel it getting stiffer with every drag, could taste precum on the back of his tongue when he teased his fingers at the base of Louis’ cock. It was the perfect length so that when he pushed his head down to let the tip push into his throat, Harry found his nose pressed into Louis’ happy trail. He stayed like that for long seconds, swallowing around Louis’ tip and nuzzling into his stomach, completely full of Louis’ pretty cock-

Louis was starting to whimper above him, heels digging into the mattress in search of purchase that he couldn’t find with the way Harry had his hips pinned to the mattress. His breaths were short and gasping, and when Harry pulled back to pant for air, Louis made a desperate noise and looked down at Harry with eyes full of tears.

It only took half a second for Harry to be kneeling over him, tugging at the loop of the paci until it pops out and he could immediately replace the soother with his own mouth. “Good tears or bad, baby?” he asked into the kiss, just to make sure. “You good? What’s your color, Lou?”

“Good, green,” Louis gasped. “Feels g-good.”

Satisfied, Harry returned his paci and kissed back down his body. This time, however, he didn’t stop at Louis’ cock. Instead he trailed down one hip and nudged Louis’ thighs apart with his hands, until he can maneuver his head between them to bite at the soft skin of his inner thigh. “Can I leave a mark on my baby boy?” he murmured. “Can I give him a love bite right here where only Daddy gets to see?”

No words came in answer, but a small hand came to rest in his curls, gently petting in Louis’ signature, sweet way. It was a yes, Harry knew, and he sunk his teeth in and sucked until he knew a bruise would be blooming on the smooth skin there. He pulled back and looked up to find Louis rising half-off the bed to look down and see, catching sight of the mark and laying back once more with a satisfied glow.

It was probably a good thing that he got that little breather, because when Harry spread Louis’ cheeks and dove in with pointed tongue and no warning whatsoever, all of the air left Louis at once in one pleased cry.

Rimming Louis was hands down one of Harry’s favorite activities, purely because it had the ability to turn his pretty baby boy into a tearful, whimpering, even prettier mess. Harry had a strong, practiced tongue that could make rough licks across the hole as easily as the teasing little flicks, and whenever he would press his tongue inside of Louis the boy would whine and squirm so much that Harry had to pin his hips once more.

After a few minutes, though, he had to lift his head and look at Louis sternly. “I need you to be still, baby, can you do that for me? Can’t use my fingers if they’re holding you down. Can you behave for Daddy?”

Louis nodded vigorously, just as Harry knew he would, his breathing shallow and quick. Harry didn’t waste any time leaning over to grab the lube from their bedside drawer, slicking up his middle fingers on one hand. “Can I have your words, sweet boy? Tell me what you want.”

“Please, Daddy, can I have your fingers?” was the immediate, muffled reply.

“You’re so precious,” Harry crooned, dipping his head to lap up the precum pooled on Louis’ tummy as he pressed his first finger inside.

Louis was dutifully still as Harry worked the digit in and out, hand not holding his stuffie coming to rest on his stomach and legs inching wider to give his daddy better access. Even when the second finger was added he did no more than moan and press his face into lavender fur. It was only when Harry crooked his fingers up against Louis’ prostate that his hips jerked in reaction before he could restrain himself, precum  leaking out onto his tummy and a ragged sob bursting from around his paci.

The hand on Louis’ tummy slid down to rest on his hip, and Harry watched its movements carefully. That was a signature Louis move; he was a smart boy who knew what he wasn’t supposed to touch, and he would get as close to touching as physically possible waiting for Harry’s reprimand. He was very sneaky about it tonight, scooting his fingertips closer and closer, masked by the pathetic cries he let out with every twist of Harry’s wrist, until one more jostle would have him fingering the base of his cock.

Harry stopped his thrusts and instead applied firm pressure to Louis’ prostate, watching the boy arch up off the bed as tears leaked out the corner of his eyes. “You look like you’re thinking about being naughty,” he said, stern but kind. Louis’ hand jerked away at once. “Was there something you needed?”

“Daddy, Daddy, Daddy,” Louis cried out, sucking furiously at his paci, unable to spit it out even long enough to beg. “More, Daddy, please, I need more.”

“More of what? More of my fingers?”

“Cock, Daddy, please, please can I have your cock?” Louis hiccupped.

He had a blush coloring his cheeks that he tried to hide with the stuffie, but Harry removed his fingers despite the noises of protest and moved up Louis’ body to push the animal aside so he could kiss at the desperate tears. “You’re okay, baby boy, I’ve got you. Of course you can have my cock. You’re being so good for me. Of course, baby.”

Harry leaned over for the drawer once more intending to grab a condom, but Louis’ hand on his wrist stopped him. Louis pulled the paci half out of his mouth and fixed wide, earnest eyes on Harry as he asked, “Just you, Daddy?”

The plea made Harry’s stomach flop excitedly. “You’re going to get messy,” he warned. “Is that okay? We can skip the condom, but it’s gonna make you messy.”

Louis covered his face with the bunny once more. “Wanna be messy. Please.”

He was all hidden now behind toy and paci, so Harry kissed whatever of Louis he could get to. He kissed at Louis’ jaw, at the hot skin of his throat, nibbled at his collarbones while he reached down to work his hand over his cock and get it slick with the lube still on his palm. He didn’t bother to ask if Louis was ready when he lined himself up at his entrance, because Louis was still trying to spread his legs impossibly wider for Harry in a way that clearly said, _more, please, now._

Louis keened when Harry pushed in, eyes drifting shut and mouth going slack. The rock of Harry’s hips was slow at first, testing to make sure Louis was open enough not to be hurt, but as the slide got smoother the pace picked up. Soon Harry was thrusting into him rather quickly, playing around with the angle of his hips and  listening to Louis’ noises to guide him in his search for the right one.

Before long he found it and Louis shouted, his free hand coming up to hold the back of Harry’s neck with desperate nails digging in. The paci fell out of his mouth with the next gasp and Harry picked it up off the mattress to hold it to his lips in offering. No matter how he teased the tip at Louis’ mouth, however, Louis continued to turn his head away in rejection. “Daddy,” he was too busy begging, “can I come? I’m gonna come soon, Daddy, please make me come.”

“You can come now as long as you promise to get hard again for me,” Harry answered quietly. “Not done fucking you yet, sweet boy.”

He wasn’t even halfway done with his instructions before Louis bucked his hips up and came all over his stomach. “I can get hard again for you, Daddy,” he promised while he was still shuddering through it, snaking his hand down to hold his cock as he finished spilling all over himself. Harry let him work himself through the orgasm and then keep working, little whimpers pushing past his lips as he refused to let himself go soft.

Harry did his best to help, to keep fucking right across Louis’ prostate, but he could feel his control starting to slip. Even as he was kissing all over Louis’ face and murmuring praises at the boy for coming so beautifully, his hips were getting sloppy as the ache in his gut got downright distracting. Two minutes later Louis was hard again and looking up at Harry with adoration, and Harry was hovering perilously close to the edge.

Finally he can’t hold on any longer. “Where do you want me to come, baby?” Harry panted. “Gonna come soon. Fuck, you’re so good for me. Gonna make me come already.”

“Inside me, Daddy, please,” Louis babbled in answer, breaths shallow and desperate as he rocked back down into Harry’s hips, meeting him thrust for thrust, fingers clenching in the fur of his stuffie. “Come inside me and plug me up so I can be all full of you, please, Daddy-”

He didn’t have to ask twice- barely even had to ask once- before Harry dug in with his last few thrusts and spilled inside of Louis, groaning as he pushed the boy up the mattress in his scramble to get ever deeper. Louis mewled his appreciation and Harry waited until the throbbing release had started to die down before he sighed in relief. “Oh, fuck,” he breathed, “that was good.”

Louis tugged on his curls, needing something even if he didn’t want to ask for it, and Harry dropped his head to kiss Louis’ neck. “Thank you, baby,” he murmured. “Always feel so perfect. My perfect boy. Let me get the plug, okay? I’ll give you just what you want.”

After only a few more seconds of gathering energy Harry was able to pull out and push himself up onto his hands and knees, leaning over Louis to rifle through the bedside drawer and pull out a plug. It was one of the fatter ones they had, one that always made Louis keen because of how full it made him feel. By the time he turns back to Louis, the older boy has found his pacifier and popped it back in, eyes hooded and sucking away contentedly.

“You look sleepy, baby,” Harry said quietly, working the plug into Louis to the sound of the boy’s happy sighs. His cock twitched as the plug brushed against his prostate, but he didn’t appear too concerned. “Do you want to come again, or no?”

It was a legitimate question. Sometimes Louis liked to just be hard, to not have to worry about trying to come and instead lie back and enjoy the feeling of arousal without doing anything about it. Even when Harry offered to take control, sometimes Louis just didn’t want it, and found his little happiness in just staying the way he was.

Tonight, though, Louis nodded his head after just a second’s hesitation. “Gentle?” he asked, word muffled by the paci and very, very small.

Harry melted. “Of course.”

Of course he’d be gentle, of course he’d give Louis exactly what he needed right in this moment. There were times for rough touches, for hard fucks and bruises and scratch marks on his back that Louis would kiss over in the morning. But there were other times, like right now, for goosebumps and quiet kisses and steadiness. He could give Louis that, could give him anything and everything he wanted.

So Harry sank down, pressing kisses to Louis’ torso and avoiding the worst of the cooled mess on his tummy, and took Louis’ cock into his mouth. It was different this time around, no longer heady swallows and quick bobs. Now Harry took long drags and worked his hand around Louis’ base with firm pressure. He could feel the tension and the orgasm building up in Louis wherever they touched, slow and deep and heavy. Louis’ back arched up a little more every minute, until finally he petted Harry’s curls, gave a broken cry of _Daddy,_ and came in Harry’s mouth.

Harry swallowed everything Louis could give him and pulled off gently, finally letting Louis’ body rest. Louis gave a sigh that turned into a yawn that he stifled with his stuffie, then pulled his paci out to pucker his lips for a kiss that Harry gladly crawled up to give. “Thank you, Daddy,” he whispered.

“You don’t have to thank me, baby,” Harry smiled into Louis’ shoulder, where he couldn’t help but nuzzle. “I love taking care of you. I’m so lucky to have a sweet boy like you to take care of.”

Louis didn’t seem to know how to answer, so he just gave Harry a few more kisses before popping the paci back in, and that was enough for Harry.

As soon as his legs felt merely wobbly instead of liquid, Harry pushed himself off the bed to go about fixing them up. There was the usual series of questions (“You want to stay messy or get clean?” “Clean, please, Daddy.” “Naked or boxers?” “Boxers.” “Light on or off?” “Night light?”) and then he could fall into bed, drag Louis close to him, and cuddle in for a well-deserved sleep.

He was like 99% there when Louis petted at his curls one more time. “Daddy?”

“Mmm? What’s the matter, baby?”

“Can I have a sweater?”

Harry didn’t let himself sigh as he pushed himself up, just blearily dropped a kiss onto some part of Louis- his chest, he was pretty certain. “Yours or mine?”

There was a giggle in the dark. “That’s a silly question.”

Of course it was. Louis never wore his own clothes when he could help it, and the thought made Harry smile as he grabbed his phone and used it to illuminate his search through the sweater drawer until he found Louis’ favorite. The lavender one, which hung off of him and could fit about three of Louis, and matched his bunny to boot. Louis would be delighted when he woke up in the morning and saw which sweater Harry had put on him, which of course was exactly why Harry chose it.

It took a few minutes for him to struggle it onto Louis’ sleepy body in the dark, but he didn’t mind the extra work when it’s all done and Louis is curled into his chest with a sweater paw holding Harry close. He could feel the still-hot skin of Louis’ cheek, and the velvet of his stuffie, and the cool plastic of a paci that Louis continued to suck away at long after Harry was certain he was asleep.

Harry smiled up at the ceiling and tugged his baby a little closer. This was more than okay, really. It was really sort of perfect.

 

**Author's Note:**

> THIS FIC IS V IMPORTANT TO ME I HOPE YOU LIKED IT
> 
> canonlarry | tumblr


End file.
